jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Frederick Dean Herriot
| image = | handles = Gorgo Pyeknu | site = | ffnet = Pyeknu | beginp = 1996 | status = | ref = Fanfiction.net fics last updated December 7th, 2018. }} Frederick Dean Herriot (who prefers to be called "Fred"), also writing as Gorgo and Pyeknu, is the author of 12 works of Ranma ½ . Profile Fred was born in Dunnville, Ontario (in Canada) on 17 July 1966, the only son of a divorced couple; he was raised by his mother Eleanor Kushnir (1937-2001)She also served as his editor for The Senior Year and other stories. and maternal grandmother Molly Kushnir (1907-98) in the city of Welland, located not too far from Niagara Falls on the shores of the Welland Canal between Lakes Ontario and Erie. A former student at Canada's only military private boy's school, Robert Land Academy, Fred graduated from high school in 1985, joining the Canadian Armed Forces later that year and serving as an administration clerk in Halifax, Nova Scotia and Kingston, Ontario before taking his release in 1991. Attending Brock University in Saint Catharines, Fred got a BA in history (also taking courses in English as a Second Language), graduating in 1996. Due to the poor job market, Fred became an ESL teacher in South Korea, where he stayed from 1996-2005, when type II diabetes and osteomylytis (foot-bone infection) forced the amputation of one of his toes and required him to return to Canada for further treatment. Getting a job at a local call centre in Welland in the summer of 2006, Fred is currently renting a room with a retired auto worker and working on new stories whenever time, fatigue and fickle muses grant (which normally seem to appear in plenty whenever he is on medical leave from work). Fan Fiction History Fred collaborated with fellow Urusei Yatsura fan Mike Smith to create The Senior Year, a continuation series set after the events of the last movie of the series. In working on TSY, the universe of Ranma 1/2 was discovered, thus leading to forays into that series with stories such as three crossover side stories to TSY involving the Ranma cast (one co-written by Ted Hzu), then stories such as Lonely Souls and the more recent Phoenix From the Ashes and its upcoming sequel, Fighters, Soldiers and Samurai. Fred is also known among Bubblegum Crisis fans as the creator of the Illusions universe (a quasi-sequel series to Shawn Hagen's No Armour Against Fate maxi-series), which took up the majority of his fanfiction writing efforts from 1998-2001 while he was working in Korea. Fred has also dabbled in the Sailor Moon universe, tying it into The Senior Year universe through several stories. Atop that, he also wrote a Gall Force story, The Day After, as well as attempted a Cityhunter story. He has also finished a prequel story to a reimaging of the Harry Potter series which will be a crossover with one of the characters of the video game series Sister Princess. Fred often includes video game characters in his stories, mostly stemming from the dating simulation genre such as Tokimeki Memorial, Sentimental Graffiti and Sister Princess, all of which he discovered while he was teaching in South Korea, mostly attracted by the wonderful artwork that went into those series. ''Ranma ½'' Fan Fiction *''Furinkan Spring'' *''Furinkan Spring II'' *''Revenge and Redemption'' (co-written with Theodore Dah Hsu) *''Phoenix from the Ashes'' :*''A Nice Quiet Place'' :*''Fighters, Soldiers and Samurai'' *''Lonely Souls'' *''Ranko, Abandoned No More'' *''Ranma ½ Twenty Years Later'' (co-written with Mike Smith) *''Three Sisters'' *''Wanderer'' *''You Reap What You Sow'' Dead Web Sites See Also External Links *Pyeknu at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 20-12-2018 *Frederick Herrio at Mediaminer.org - Retrieved 20-12-2018 *Internet Archive record of The Many Worlds of Fred Herriot - Retrieved 20-12-2018 References Category:Writer